GNT-0000 Tri Qan(T)
Model Number : GNT-0000 Tri QanT Unit type: ELS Hybrid Gundam Type Manufacturer: Celestial Being, ELS Operator: Celestial Being, ELS, partially E.M. last frontier First deployment: 2314 AD ---> ???? LC Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso Dimensions: head height 18.3 meters Weight: 70.2 metric tons Armor materials: GN Composite Spatium E Carbon Powerplant: Triple Drive System (3 scynchronized GN Drives) Output: 938.2^3 = 825821690.968 MeV Armaments and special sys - 2 GN Sword Vs, 2 GN Shields(totaling up 12 GN Sword Bits), Triple Drive System, Complexio Arx system, Trans-Am Multiplex, Quantum-Munimento-Armor (6:14 mins, require Triple Drive System, blocking all sorts of attack), Quasar System(Third Generation Quantum Burst, partial mind control, causes death of the victim), Twin Gate System, Lux Velocius Teleportation System (instant teleportation). Technology : A new Triple Drive System (a downgrade of Quad Drive) was installed into the 00i QanT, now with the output of a single GN Drive ^ 3, new systems and attacks like the Quasar System, Trans-Am Multiplex,' '''Quantum-Munimento-'Armor', Complexio Arx system, Lux Velocius Teleportation System(instant teleportation), Twin Gate System and Quantum Sword II were concocted and successfully devised. Once activated, the head jewel displays it's name - Tri QanT. Now as the liaison of the human and the ELS, 00i QanT has the need to be upgraded for future hostile confrontation, and this was followed by the creation of the third generation of Quantum System known as the Quasar System, capable in performing mind control at a fractional state, which would sometimes causes death on the organic victim. However, its main function is to forcefully forge mutual understanding among those in the field of effect, but despite being a war-deterrent system, there are still other ultra-advanced and violent sentient beings who refused to live together peacefully, and praticed their violent nature that sought for for their own desires. Together with the new version of trans-am known as Trans-Am Multiplex, Tri-QanT is capable of initiating another Trans-Am during inside a Trans-Am. During Trans-Am Multiplex, the Tri QanT's armor and innerframe will be saturated with extremely large amounts of purified GN Particles, a field of particle generates multiple layers of GN Fields that coats Tri-QanT's armor in a sub-atomic level of layers, with the armor now known as the Quantum-Munimento Armor.' This defensive system allows Tri QanT to block all sorts of attacks (attacks with even the destruction power of supernovae / blackholes in space) ranging from solid projectiles to beam weaponries and to even zepto-sized objects (a 0.1 billion times smaller than nano sized-objects). Another special feature known as the Complexio Arx system enables Tri-QanT to impede and thwart all sorts of manual and systematic system hacks, Electromagnetic waves and signal disruptions by using a faint amount of GN Particles as means of transmission throughout the quantum ethereal plane, this system is automatically activated full-time without the need of Triple Drive activation. Since the original 00 QanT can already perform instant teleportation from all ranges, galaxies to galaxies without a quantum gate by using Quantum Teleportation, it was then thoroughly upgraded to become the Lux Velocius Teleportation System, '''this new and impressive system allows Tri-QanT to not only perform instantaneous teleportation but parallel universe travelling as well. With all of the 12 GN Sword Bits, Tri-QanT can generate a pair of interlinked quantum gates with one gate infront of a firing weapon and another gate at a desired location, Tri-QanT's attacks can be teleported through the Twin Gate System, but the twin gate system is rarely used as Tri QanT can already perform instant teleportations (L.V.T sys) while attacking. In conjunction with the L.V.T System, all of Tri QanT's 12 GN Sword Bits can perform L.V.T individually too. Its 6 sword bits from either side can be combined with the GN Sword V to form either the GN Buster Rifle or the GN Buster Sword IV, and hence capable of generating the Quantum Sword II (several times bigger than the original 297km in diameter Quantum Sword) while the other 6 still operates as non-projectile high speed remote sword bits. Or, the pilot can choose to use 2 Quantum Sword IIs simultaneously. History : In 2314 AD ---> ????LC, 0 QanT served as a precursor unit to it's successor, the 00 QanT, which will be used in battling the ELS during the ELS war. But before 00 QanT was made, the 0 QanT first served as a mercenary at the E.M. last frontier due to the significant drop of Celestial Being's fundings. Sometimes after that, 0 QanT's both full sabers were destroyed in battle, the partially wrecked 0 QanT was salvaged for frame recycling. Throughout 2 years of GN tech development, a Triple Drive System was created for the newly made 00i QanT. In 2314 AD, 00i QanT conducted a peace negotiation with the ELS, and has quantized to their homeworld, helping them to rehabitate their planet. The ELS imitated the GN Drive technology for their own use, and has created the Twin Drive System to revive their sun by overloading the immense powerful Twin Drive, they successfully re-ignited the ELS's system's Gigantic star. From this point, absolute victory in all battles agaisnt the ultra advanced violent sentien beings seemed promising with Tri QanT's impressive feats. With the partially won alien war, some remnants were left and scattered throughout the universe and/or multiverse thanks to the new LVT system. Now that peace is also restored in the ELS homeworld, and being a liaison, the ELS-Innovator pilot of the 00i QanT visits the solar system every 300 days to ensure peace on both side. Until sometime later, when the Zeon has ruled over most of the colonies, the E.M. last frontier sent a distress beacon through Veda begging for his help, 00i QanT along with it's pilot quantized back to earth, only to find out that his homeworld is still in chaos. Drawbacks of the Triple Drive System : When the system's time limit exceeded 6:14 minutes, the Triple Drive System overloads, and a further ELS innovation will be forced-triggered, whereby the pilot undergoes a few levels of sped up DNA alteration. This causes the genes responsible for the aging process to have a gene urge, this will trigger a superb fast aging process, despite being an ageless ELS Hybrid, the pilot's aging process is made possible by the Triple Drive System. It is possible to die from this. The side effect is that the remnants of the dead cells from the pilot's demise's aftermath will continue to experience a sped up time in a single time-dimention due to the gravity pull of the cell's chromatin (which is located in the nucleus of the cells, containing all DNA contents), ultimately resulting in the generation of billions of Atto-meters sized artificial black holes for a period of 0.049 seconds, a confidence interval od 90-100% of all matters in a 100 - 300 meters radius range will be instantly pulled into those blackholes, subsequently de-existing them. To prevent this form happening, one of the Complexio Arx System's sub-applications acts as a Fail Safe system that function to set the Triple Drive System's operational time to 6 minutes 13 seconds. So that it is 1 second away from system crash. Right after the Triple Drive System is initiated, one of the drive will overload. Until another identical GN Drive can be manufactured, the overloaded drive must be discarded. Trivia : - The duration of those blackholes' existence of 0:049 shares the same analogy to the "number of death" or "to suffer until death" - 死ぬまで苦しむ (shinu made kurushimu"). The quantum pacifier 04:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC)